Ella era la nueva
by Rokuma
Summary: "Recuerdo perfectamente el día que la vi por primera vez."


**Como ya dije, me dedicaré a hacer one-shots hasta que mejore un poquito. Aquí os dejo uno de los muchos que se me ocurren.**

* * *

Recuerdo que estaba yo solo sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común de Hufflepuff leyendo un libro que me había dejado mi tío, cuando la vi por primera vez.

–Mira, Oz, esta es Alice –el tío Óscar había entrado en la habitación muy cautelosamente con una chica que tendría mi edad. Tenía el pelo de color marrón oscuro y sus ojos rozaban los tonos más morados. Ella estaba mirando con expresión de disgusto a algún punto fijo en la alfombra amarilla que había debajo de sus pies calzados en unos delicados zapatitos blancos.

También recuerdo vagamente que yo la miraba con una cara de curiosidad, con los ojos muy abiertos observándola de arriba abajo, y que pasó un rato hasta que me levanté del sofá y poniendo fin a mi entretenida lectura la saludé con una sonrisa bastante propia de mí.

–¡Hola, Alice! ¡Yo me llamo Oz!

En ese momento no supe si es que las presentaciones no eran lo mío o no le había agradado a la muchacha, pero su respuesta fue un mero resoplido.

–No te preocupes, Oz, ya os haréis amigos –el tío Óscar era especialista (o al menos lo intentaba) en relajar ambientes tensos. Eso fue lo último que salió por su grande boca antes de advertirme que fuera amable con Alice y salir de la habitación. Una vez nos encontrábamos los dos solos de pie en la sala y yo me había decidido a entablar una conversación más profunda, para mi sorpresa, Alice se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó por donde pudo. Buscó un sofá donde sentarse y se acomodó cruzándose de piernas y pasando ambos brazos por el respaldo del asiento.

–Tengo hambre. ¿Crees que sabrás hacer algo de utilidad, como prepararme algo de comer? –la tímida Alice que había entrado por la ancha puerta de roble se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta, ahora era exigente y ególatra.

–Creo… Creo que no lo entiendes –mi voz sonaba vacilante, sin duda yo no era, ni sería jamás, tan bueno como mi tío para manejar situaciones–. Empecemos de nuevo. Me llamo Oz.

Con cada palabra que salía por mi boca avanzaba un paso más hacia ella, y en el momento de mi presentación, otra vez, le tendí la mano en señal de cortesía. Ella se quedó mirándola como si fuera un objeto extraño y enseguida analizó mi ingenuidad.

–El que no lo entiende eres tú. Te acabo de decir que me traigas algo de comer. ¿Es que los de Hufflepuff estáis sordos o algo? –por un momento no entendí por qué demonios el sombrero la había metido en Hufflepuff; me sentía ofendido y pisoteado, avergonzado y furioso, y mi primer impulso fue intentar levantarle por la fuerza o algo parecido, pero ella vio venir mi mano acercándose a su brazo y me pegó tal patada que caí al suelo rompiendo la mesita de café que tenía detrás.

–¡Oz! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Era propio de Gil irrumpir en las habitaciones de ese modo cuando se trataba de mí. A pesar de que pertenecía a Gryffindor, él se dejaba caer por Hufflepuff para hacerme compañía. Sí, Gil era la única compañía que tenía, ya que el resto de mis amigos estaban siempre ocupados. Incluso mi hermana también era propensa a visitar las salas de Gryffindor. Siempre que le preguntaba decía que tenía que ver a alguien de los Nightray por allí, nunca puse interés en saber de quién se trataba.

Gil se acercaba agobiado a levantarme del suelo mientras Alice nos miraba desde el sofá. A mí me costaba moverme, el golpe había sido grande y me había dejado unas cuantas astillas de la madera de la mesa clavadas en la espalda. Mi amigo me levantaba delicadamente del suelo mientras que yo no paraba de quejarme.

–Auch, duele…

Gil no se había percatado de que había otra persona en la habitación hasta que yo ya estaba incorporado del todo, intentando erguir mi espalda provocando el menor dolor posible.

–¡Tú, criaja! ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Oz? –cuando Gil se ponía así de enfadado, a veces me daba miedo. Tampoco tenía derecho a hablarle así a Alice, por mucha lealtad que me rindiera. Alice también había cambiado su actitud, ahora era más como Gilbert: se había levantado del sofá, furiosa, y ambos empezaron a darse voces.

–¡¿A quién llamas tú criaja, cabeza de alga?!

–¡¿Qué es eso de cabeza de alga?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Podrían haber seguido gritándose, dedicándose miradas asesinas e incluso podrían haber llegado a pegarse, pero yo cogí a Alice de la mano y la saqué de la habitación para interrumpir el jaleo que habían montado por mi culpa en un momento. Cuando vi que Gil trataba de seguirnos, empecé a correr por toda la escuela arrastrando a Alice contra su voluntad, ignorando cosas como "¡Eh, rubito, suéltame!" y derivados.

Sentía que se me acababa el aire cuando habíamos llegado, sin que me diera cuenta, a los jardines traseros. Y fue entonces cuando mi falta de energía permitió que Alice se soltara de un fuerte estirón, pidiéndome explicaciones.

–No quiero que os peleéis. Gil es muy buen chico y seguro que tú también lo eres, ¿por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien? –expliqué. No podía dejar de sonreírle, aquellos ojos me llamaban tanto la atención…

Pasados unos interminables minutos de insistencia, Alice por fin aceptó a intentar llevarse bien con nosotros dos. Pero es que en Hogwarts no éramos solo Gil y yo, había tres casas más, tres ducados más. Después de que descansáramos de nuestra carrera, le sugerí a la chica hacerle una visita guiada por la escuela, en aquel momento la Alice mandona que había conocido se había convertido en una niña llena de curiosidad por cada cosa que veía.

Primero decidí llevarla a la sala común de Slytherin. Solo le advertí un par de cosas sobre ellos, porque sabía que podría manejarse ella sola. En la sala solo estaban Rufus, sentado en el sofá de cuero cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico, y Liam escribiendo algo en un pergamino con una velocidad insuperable, parecía ser que el pelirrojo le estaba dictando algo, con esa elegancia en su mirada que siempre mantenía.

–Alice, será mejor que no te involucres con los Barma, son muy astutos –Alice y yo estábamos mirando a los dos hombres desde la puerta, que estaba abierta. Tenía miedo de que Rufus nos pillara. En general, todo él, su actitud fría, intelectual y misteriosa causaba temor en toda su totalidad.

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –la chica los miraba curiosa, susurrando con su tono curioso único de ella.

–Porque son fantasmas –bromeé, e hice movimientos con los dedos imitando los de un fantasma.

–¿Fantasmas?

–Sí, exacto, y si te metes con ellos te matarán –me pareció un buen momento para bromear, Alice parecía más ingenua en ese momento de lo que seguro sería, o al menos, eso me estaba haciendo creer.

La chica morena se alejó de la puerta e hizo unas cuantas poses de superhéroe, saltando por aquí y por allá, moviendo los brazos como si estuviera peleando con un ser imaginario y dando patadas al aire.

–Pues si son fantasmas, ¡que se preparen, porque yo puedo vencerlos a todos!

Parecía una niña, era encantadora. Tanto que me sacó una sonrisa.

La siguiente sala común que visitamos fue la de Ravenclaw. Creo que nunca entraré en esa sala sin ver un ambiente diferente: Sharon tomando té sentada al lado de Break, quien come dulces u otra cosa, y la abuela de Sharon quemando pergaminos que recibía de Dios sabe quién. Llamé a la puerta saludando a Sharon con una alegre sonrisa; todos me sonrieron y me dieron permiso para entrar.

–¿Oh? ¿Y quién es esta chica tan guapa? ¿No será tu novia? –Break, tan ocurrente como siempre. Nos miraba a Alice y a mí de forma sugerente mientras sujetaba una porción de tarta de fresa con las manos tapadas por sus largas mangas. Le dio bocaditos al dulce mientras yo respondía.

–¡No! Esta es Alice y es nueva. Quería… conocer las casas… y todo eso –respondí tímidamente. Nunca lo podré asegurar pero juraría que se me enrojecieron las mejillas. Y a Alice también.

–Vamos, Break, deja al chico en paz –lo interrumpió Sharon. Su delicada voz reflejaba toda su personalidad. Break parecía mirarla dulcemente mientras, manejando su aparatoso y elegante vestido, se levantaba del sofá para recibir a Alice. Su abuela solo nos miraba y sonreía, intentando ocultar la tarea que la tenía tan absorta.

Mientras Sharon y Alice charlaban felizmente en el sofá, yo me las pasaba apoyado en una pared bebiendo el té que me habían ofrecido preguntándome por qué Break miraba a Sharon así, de manera tan cariñosa y protectora, sin poder apartar la vista de su brillante piel.

La última casa era Gryffindor, era la casa a la que pertenecía Gilbert y en la que Ada se pasaba prácticamente los días y las noches, y ni yo ni el tío Óscar sabíamos por qué. Aunque él ya sospechaba celosamente de algún galán que la estuviera seduciendo…

Yo esperaba que estuviera por allí Gil, pero según Vincent, había salido a fumar. Imaginé que sería para liberar tensiones por lo de la pelea con Alice. Vincent hizo un comentario parecido al de Break, pero tanto Alice como yo lo ignoramos completamente. Aún estábamos parados en la puerta cuando entró Elliot furioso.

–¡No soporto a esos creídos de Slytherin! ¡Siempre haciendo trampas en el quidditch!

Apartaba a cada persona que intentaba calmarlo para llegar con éxito a su destino: el piano que había en el fondo de la habitación.

–Oz… –Alice llevaba tirándome de la manga un rato y yo no me había dado ni cuenta– ¿Qué es el quidditch ese del que venía hablando ese chico raro?

Los conceptos que pronunciaba con cierta dificultad me hicieron reír, a lo que ella me respondió con un ligero puñetazo en el brazo hasta que me decidí a contestarle.

–Algún día te llevaré a algún partido, Alice.

Cuando Elliot casi había llegado al gran piano de cola que había al fondo de la sala, deshaciéndose de sus prendas de abrigo por el camino, una cabeza color ébano asomó por detrás de una estantería llena de libros.

–Elliot, relájate un poco… –la voz sonaba monótona pero agradable.

El nombrado respondía a Leo con gritos y gestos amenazantes, pero él no parecía temerle ni retirar sus palabras, a pesar de ser su asistente.

–Perdonad a Elliot, es muy competitivo y tiene mal perder. Ya lo veis… –Leo se excusaba en nombre de su amo y amigo mientras ordenaba un poco lo que el anterior había tirado por ahí.

–¡Leo, ven aquí ahora mismo! –Elliot llamaba a su asistente para que se sentara con él al piano mientras ordenaba unas partituras que se había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

Leo nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de obedecer la orden de Elliot. Unos segundos después, una embriagadora melodía salía de las cuerdas del piano. El movimiento ágil de los dedos de ambos chicos llamaba tanto la atención de Alice que se movía por la sala haciendo que el vuelo de su vestido blanco bailara, mirando desde distintos puntos las manos de Elliot y Leo, mientras un gato marrón oscuro con un cascabel colgado en el cuello se retorcía entre sus tobillos de forma mimosa.

–Se llama _Lacie_ –comentó Elliot con una voz más relajada de lo normal sin apartar la vista de las teclas–. La he compuesto yo –al parecer, el piano era lo único que podía sacar al chico de su estado habitual de nerviosismo.

Me gustaba la vista, pero cuando me percaté de que Vincent miraba los alegres movimientos de Alice mientras rajaba un cojín con unas tijeras, saqué a la aparente niña de la habitación interrumpiendo su "baile".

Al cabo de un rato, no sé cuánto, ni cómo, acabamos de nuevo en el jardín trasero. Le había comprado un bollo dulce a Alice porque estuvo todo el día insistiéndome. En aquel momento estábamos tumbados uno al lado del otro debajo de un árbol con la copa muy amplia, suficiente como para que su sombra nos cubriera del todo. Su forma basta de comer hacía que se le quedaran migas en la cara, y yo se las apartaba suavemente con la punta de un dedo.

Cuando acabó el bollo, dejó que pasaran unos minutos antes de sonreírme y decir:

–Gracias por lo de hoy, Oz. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Del resto del día solo recuerdo que mientras ella dormía roncando bajo la sombra del gran árbol yo notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas.

_Y a día de hoy, no sé todavía en qué momento me enamoré de ella._

_Ni en qué momento se lo diré._


End file.
